A Hunter's Love
by HiguraSHi18990
Summary: Onodera is 20 years old, and is an alien hunter.With the murder of his parents still haunting him he plans to get revenge on his own. What will happen when he meets up with a group of guys he saved once before and how will he take their little secret? Will a new love form between Onodera and the groups leader, Takano, or will they be dead before anything happens? Give it a chance?
1. Chapter 1

_**A Hunter's Love**_

Hey people this is my first story! Its sorta like the story Daniel X ( alien hunter part) but uses the characters from Sekai ichi hatsukoi. Main couple is TakanoXOnodera but also includes the rest of the story couples... well hope u like it idk if ill just drop it if no one likes it xD

* * *

CHAPTER ONE:

"You don't really think you'll get out of this alive do you?"

"Hisssssss...You human brat, I'll kill you!" yelled Number 49. He is wanted for five murders of humans, two of those lives being children. I caught up to him while he was on his way for his sixth victim.

"Let's see you try big boy," mocked Onodera. The 15 foot tall, blood thirsty alien immediatly swung at him , his tree trunk arm came up with all his strength. Oda ducked, at the last possible second, the swing only missing him by a few inches, leaving the monster shocked. The swing could have easily cracked an average human skull into pieces, if it hit. Onodera caught the alien off guard, finding a chance to take out his twin swords. With a running start, he jumped, high enough to cut a gash in Number 49's throat and, with his free hand, stabbed him in the heart. With a shrail cry of pain, the monsterous creature fell dead at the feet of the alien hunter.

...

Onodera went back to his home. The enormous house hidden in the shadows of the trees, and just as tall as them. The roof, on top layered with beautiful Mid Century tile, is the top of this impenetrable fortress. Walls made of the strongest materials, some unknown to humans, make up the body of this safe house. A house made to stand against many alien attacks, and a perfect home for a well known alien hunter. With the house almost fully sensor automated, only few could get close without being killed or hurt.

Onodera layed down on the couch, exhausted from the day's looked around the large but empty household. Dark memories fill the air making the house seem that much more deserted. The memory of the last time Onodera had seen his parents stabs at him like a cold knife.

With shame stained tears, Onodera whispers out to the open, "I will avenge your deaths, even if it means death itself..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

***TEN YEARS AGO***

The early summer night brought in a peaceful atmosphere around the forest. This was always the favorite time of summer for Onodera , going out watching the sky change to a beautiful night blue. Onodera waited outside for his parents and older brother to come out and enjoy the night before his tenth birthday. All he could think about is how much he will enjoy another birthday with his family. As these thoughts ran through Onodera's head, he heard a scream.

He stood looking toward the house in shock, wondering if he was imagining it. When he heard more screams he bolted to the front door. Before his eyes the whole house starts to burn, crisping inside the fire's hold. Stunned for a moment, he runs in, frantically calling for is family members. The screams get louder as he reaches the living room. Onodera becomes paralyzed with fear, as he stares into the eyes of the strongest alien in the galaxy.

"Run away! Get out of here, please!" yells his mother, who was lying on the ground with a number of open was only able to look around the room, horrified by the condition he found his family in.

His father was in the clutches of the beast, struggling being hopeless. Ran, his older brother, was on the floor, lying in his own pool of blood barely being concious. The plea's of his mother and father were muted by the cold stare of Number 1. Onodera had no experience with an alien, until that day.

"Oh you all brought me a little snack I see!" hissed the cruel, ghost like creature. Number 1 suddenly flung Onodera's father to the wall. With his long tenticle like limb, he picked up Onodera by the waist. The whole room was filled with begging cries.

"Don't hurt him! You can have us, let our children go!"

"Let my brother go!" cried Ran, suddenly more awake then before.

Not listening, the monster wanted a taste of the young new flesh he was about to eat, he licked Onodera's check slowly.

A slight flinch left him. " What are you doing!? Let go!" cried out Onodera' bringing his hand infront on the alien's face. A small flash of light appears. Onodera is tossed to the ground, looking up to see the monster wailing, holding the place where his now melted eyes were. Onodera just sat there, wondering what happened. He is back to reality, with the help of his mother's words.

" Go now! Take your brother and leave us!" begged his parents. The despair in their eyes broke Onodera's heart. He scrambles to his feet and manages to lift his older brother, shuffling to the kitchen.

With one last look back, Onodera whispered loud enough for his parents to hear, " I love you." With that, Onodera dragged his brother's body into the forest near their home. There was a sudden bang and a big burst of energy knocked both Onodera and his brother off their feet. Onodera layed on the forest floor, scared to look back but eventually he does. All his fears hit him when he see's the only home he had known was in flames, getting worse by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

**ok so next chapter the rest of the gang will come in! oh ya have to put this or else my ass will get sued...**

**DISCLAIMER: me dont own sekai ichi hatsukoi if i did i'd be working on a third season x_X**

Onodera woke up in a cold sweat, trembling, trying to steady his breathing again. He always had that nightmare when thinking to long in the past. He couldn't help but remember what happened after the police found them hiding in the woods.

***BACK TO FLASHBACK***

Onodera sat in his brother's lap. After the paramedics took care of their wounds and they were given food they were taken to the local police station. Onodera was still shaken, sobbing silently on Ran's chest, slowly but surely calming down.

Ran didn't want to talk to the police yet or wanted them to bug his poor innocent brother after all he saw. After the cops left the interrogation room, caused by a few deadly glares from Ran when they tried to question his little brother, he took the chance to whisper to Ritsu. "Onodera, whatever you do, DON'T tell the police anything. Got it?"

"What?" was all Oda could muster through his sobs.

"Listen to me Ritsu. Go along with the story I'm going to tell, that robbers broke in and everything went wrong, okay? I'll explain everything to you later. The cops won't understand or even believe us if we told the truth," whispered Ran. Not understanding, Ritsu nodded a yes as the police men came back in.

"Are you two ready for some questioning," one asked, glancing at the siblings.

***Oda's POV***

"Are you two ready for some questioning," the taller of the two men asked. I only nodded, hoping my big brother would speak for the both of us.

The interrogation went okay. I followed my big brother, saying that mean men attached our house. I , more then once, almost slipped in the act for a few questions but my brother quickly covered up. When the police were finally done we were taken to this big orphanage out of our town. Changed into some of the other boy's clothing, we sat in our own new room for awhile in silence.

REGULAR POV...

"Ran, I'm scared. Please tell me what's going on" I whispered, shaking slightly. Ran motioned for me to join him on the lower bunk bed, holding me tightly before speaking.

"I don't know. I want to keep you save Onodera, at all costs. Having you know more of this will either put you in danger or you'll put yourself in danger," he mummbled trailing off at the end. Onodera only gazed at him, firmly, but fierce letting Ran know he didn't care. " Are you ready yo hear me out about all this?" Ran asked, giving his little brother time to back out.

Taking a few seconds to think, Onodera looked into the dark eyes staring at him, "Ready..."

...

Remembering that day pained Oda. At that time he was ten years old. The only reason he never broke down was because of his brother, Ran, who at the time was 16 years old. From that day on, he took care of Onodera, bith refusing adoptions many times not wanting to be seperated. It was Ran who, when old enough, became Onodera's guardian and worked to support them both.

Ran helped Onodera rebuild their parent's old home, equipting it with modern day security systems. Onodera, ever since finding out the truth, wanted to become an alien hunter, just like his parents were.

The one of very few things not destroyed by the fire was their underground research and training lab. Having the the equipment needed, and determination, Onodera started training at the age of twelve, while still in the orphanage. Training was a big part of Oda's life. He used his parent's lab to train himself in the skills needed to survive any kind of alien power, becoming stronger each day. By the age of 15 he could already win against an adult triple his small size, and had. As he got stronger, the aliens he hunted did so to. At first he was a little pest to them taking care of the weak ones, but by 18, he was well known and feared hunter never backing down on a fight.

His brother grew up to work with the CIA, becoming the head. Although at first hpe couldn't accept what Onodera wanted to do, he soon saw the passion in his brother's eyes.

Being the only alien hunter on earth, maybe the only one in the galaxy, but also beimg the arch enemy of the most powerful alien in the galaxy, made life even harder for him. However, a group of people will change his life forever, and soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: unexpected meeting

**Ok so ya next chapter i havent updated cause my life has been crazy (from marching band to my sister almost pushing someone down the stairs on purpose o.O) so hope u like people **

**Disclaimer: If i owned them then there would be a season three wouldnt there :3**

FLASHBACK ;

_The night was still young. That paticular Sunday was even more quiet then usual as the stench of blood started to fill the air. Being a Sunday, a school night at that, no one was out to see the five young men covered in their own blood. All lay in an open field, miles from any sort of help._

_The alien was long dead, its left over body parts scattered along the ground slowly disintegrating, vanashing from ever existing. Even coming out victorious (not the show xD), no alien goes down without a fight. It took all their strength to finally put an end to the blasted alien, but all five getting badly injured in the process._

_Chiaki Yoshino was lying on his back, as was everyone else. His dark brown hair sticking to his forehead with sweat. The grey- dark blue eyes of his were pressed shut from the pain of the open gash in his stomach, still leaking blood. The 25 year old's rasped breathing was the only sign of his motionless body still bearing life._

_Yoshiyuki Hatori layed a few feet away from Chiaki. The side of his head was bleeding while the rest of his body was filled with fresh bruises, a couple of broken bones here and there. Cursing himself for being to weak to use his powers. Hatori slowly turned his head back to Chiaki, wondering if his crush was still alive. He could hear breathing, but wasn't sure who's it was. Hatori closed his eyes wondering what would become of him if Chiaki didn't make it._

_Shota Kisa and Ko Yukina were a little further off to the side of a small hill. Both being the healers of the group, were not involved in the fight that much. However, trying to heal three people with a ten foot alien towering over you could get anyone hurt. Recieving many small wounds and broken bones, most of those to the legs, the pair try frantically to heal themselves fast enough to save their friends._

_Masamune Takano had it the worst. Takano was the strongest of them all, having finished off the alien alone when his comrades were down. On the outside you would only see the few broken bones. The insides of the leader were slowly burning away from the enormous energy wave given off when he killed the creature, the pain almost bringing him to unconsciousness.'Fuck my life. Are we that weak the whole team is going to die from fighting ONE alien!?' Takano thought to himself as the pain in his lower back got worse._

_As he was trying to figure out how to get out of this mess, he almost didn't notice the soft footsteps approaching slowly up, his heart skipped a beat as he layed his eyes onto the boy infront of him. The hazel hair ,swaying in the slight breeze of the night, cover the top part of his eyes. ' Those eyes...' thought Takano. The biggest pair of eyes he's ever seen! Looking into the oversized emerald green eyes he could see mixed emotions in them ; sadness, anger, concern, and...caring? ' What the...?'_

_***Takano's POV***_

_The brunette beauty suddenly began sprinting torward me, making me jump. "Are you okay?" he quickly says, slipping his blood red jacket off to help support my head. 'Do I look okay to you?' I think to myself fighting the urge to roll my eyes." Hang in there. I'll star treating ur wounds in a minute. What happened to you guys?" I could only stare in shock while the stranger started to undo my shirt." Your wounds don't seem so bad so just stay still. What's this?" he asks while reaching for my spair alien hunter gun in my side look in his eyes turned from panic to shock while holding the weapon. He stares into my eyes giving me a knowing look. After putting my gun back in place he started to rap bandages on me. " You cwn't move your body right now until the medicince inlaced in these wraps seep into your skin. They'll help the energy waves to die down faster so wait and don't move to much" he explains quietly before going over to help my companions._

_***** (time skip)_

_" The pain meds should start kicking in any moment now," stated the stranger while packing his first aid kit. By that time we were all seated in a line staring at the brunette who saved our lives. Noticing all the stares he looked away, giving us quick glances once in awhile."*sigh* Rest. Don't push yourselves to hard until those heal," he motioned toward the bandages on us all," Well, I'll take my leave now," getting up the brunette started walking away._

_Before he could get to far , I scrambled to my knees catching his arm."Wait!" I yell ignoring the pain on my sides. " Who are you?"_

_His green eyes seemed to widen at the question before returning to a soft stare, his mind seemed to be pondering the question for a while. Finally he answers in a low voice, "Me? Call me Oda. I am just a mear alien hunter alone in this dreadful world. Leave the hunting to me would ya, as I could see you all are doing nothing but endangering yourselves. You, who almost died fighting ONE alien who wasn't even in the top 30 most powerful," he said calmly, the slightly stern tone making his words sink in deeper. Shaking off my hand, Oda started walking down torwards the way he appeard from. Before out of sight his head slightly turned back, the moon making his girlish features clearer. He yelled back," If you ever want to be of help to me become stronger. Maybe then you all will be a threat to aliens one day," with that, he walked away leaving the stunned group to their own thoughts._

***Back to Present***

"Boss...Boss?" hearing himself being called twice , Takano is taken out of his thoughts from the night years ago.

"Yes?" he replied still in a slight daze.

"The alert went off. There is a pair of trouble makers that have been targeting people alone on the streets at night. They are brothers and it seems they are now residing in a park in Shinjuku. What shall we do?" finished Hatori, the second in command.

After pondering for a moment Takano sighed and stood up."Gather everyone else. We'll take them down while their least expecting it."

"Got it."

'I wonder if I'll ever get to see him again,' wondered Takano while preparing his backup geer.'Those eyes...' thought Takano. He could remember Oda's eyes the most. Those emerald green gems that showed so much emotion, those eyes that could see right through you.

He shook those thoughts out of his head as he walked out to be meeted with his four other comrades. " Let's go," he voiced walking to the door, preparing for the battle that would change his entire life.


End file.
